Entre el deseo y tus ataduras
by pridefulrose
Summary: Yami le manda un mensaje de texto a Seto y le pide de encontrarse en una de las habitaciones de la mansion. ¿ Qué pasa cuando su amado rey le proponga una sesión pasional con un ligero giro?


Kaiba se dirigía hacia una de las habitaciones de su mansión. Por alguna razón Yami quería verlo en una habitación distinta a la que compartían. Le parecía muy extraño que quisiera algo así tan de repente. No eran extraños a hacerlo en habitaciones ajenas a la suya, pero aun así era un poco inusual recibir un texto tan repentino pidiéndole que por favor lo buscara ahí. Un poco nervioso abrió la puerta y solo vio una silla de madera en el medio de aquel lugar. Alzo una ceja, un movimiento en la esquina le llamo la atención volteó a ver y se quedo anonadado al ver a Yami tan sensual con una replica de su vestimenta egipcia, lo miro de arriba abajo. La mayor diferencia seria que este traje tenia la falda era abierta de los dos lados y se podían ver mas de sus sensuales piernas. De verdad dejaba poco a la imaginación. Trago duro y sus ojos toparon con una soga en sus manos. Alzo una ceja una vez más. Lo miro a los ojos y Yami le sonrió coquetamente.

\- ¿Me quieres explicar que pasa? - Le pregunto con curiosidad- ¿Y para qué esa soga? -

\- Sabes, hace tiempo quiero intentar algo- le dijo el menor mientras se le acercaba, le puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso sin más.

El castaño se dejo llevar por el beso. Yami lo empujaba suavemente hacia atrás hasta que callo en la silla que había visto antes.

\- ¿Qué haces? - interrogo el más alto.

\- Ya te dije que quiero intentar algo-

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer? -

\- Dime Seto: ¿Confías en mí? -

Seto lo vio a los ojos y lo miro desafiante. Yami sabía que sí, pero ¿qué es lo que quería hacer?

Yami rio un poco. Seto quería respuestas eso era obvio. Lo volvió a besar. Se sentó sobre su regazo y le beso el cuello hasta llegar a su oído y comenzó a explicarle con una voz suave y sensual.

Quiero bailar para ti, pero quiero que no puedas tocarme. Hacerte desearme sin satisfacerte hasta que yo lo decida-

¿Para eso es la soga? -

Kaiba abrazaba a Yami y ladeo su cabeza para darle acceso a su cuello.

¿Quieres atarme a la silla?

Yami se despego de su cuello lo miro a los ojos y con su mano le acaricio el rostro.

-Si, básicamente-

\- ¿Y si me rehusó?

-No nos divertiremos y no me tendrás. -

Suspiro molesto. Aunque tenia curiosidad y el atuendo de Yami le provocaba, no sabía si estaría tan dispuesto a dejarse amarrar y dejar que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kaiba? ¿Tienes miedo? - Yami le susurró en un tono seductor y desafiante, sacudiendo el elemento con el que pensaba amarrarlo.

Kaiba se sintió temblar en desconfianza, tragó saliva, pero no por los nervios, sino porque por alguna razón el calor subía por todo su cuerpo como si le tentara la idea de quedar a merced de su rival.

-Te prometo que vas a disfrutar. Yo te hare gritar de placer- le dijo Yami con una sonrisa pícara y burlona.

La idea se volvía mas tentadora. El cuerpo de su rival era un fuerte argumento. Sus labios se juntaros de nuevo lento y decadente, lleno de fervor y estimulante. ¿qué tan lejos estaría dispuesto a llegar con Yami?

-Vamos Seto, demuestra que confías en mi- Yami murmuro contra sus labios una vez que se separaron. El calor era grande. Sus ojos se encontraron y miro fijamente esos ojos carmesíes que lo enloquecían. Solo asintió con la cabeza y Yami le dedico una hermosa sonrisa. Puso sus brazos en los brazos de la silla y Yami se movió de su regazo y comenzó a amarrarle las manos. Cuando termino lo miro y le sonrió de nuevo, luego camino hacia el otro lado de la habitación y encendió una estéreo cuando la música inundo la habitación Yami comenzó a bailar y con pasos seguros movía sus caderas hasta llegar enfrente de Seto. Seto solo podía ver como esa cintura se tensaba con cada movimiento y esas caderas se movían con un ritmo decadente. Sus movimientos irresistibles lo hipnotizaban. Yami entonces comenzó a acariciar su propio cuerpo. El espectáculo era pecaminoso y etéreo. Yami se hacia desear con cada acción de su cuerpo. Pero su cerebro comenzó a detenerse cuando el egipcio se empezó a quitar la ropa de a poco. Primero su camisa dejando ver esos pezones erguidos. Trago duro quería moverse agarrarlo y morderle los pezones. Él sabía que eso lo hacia temblar y gemir. Yami comenzó a juguetear con ellos y gimió exageradamente para provocarlo aun más. La seducción de ese cuerpo tan bien esculpido estaba afectándolo ya. Solo se dejó el fadellin puesto que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y que ha medida que se abra con cada movimiento de sus caderas dejaba ver un poco más allá de lo que debería mostrar de manera coqueta. Pero perdió el aliento cuando Yami se desamarro el ultimo articulo de ropa que lo separaba de la desnudez completa. Ya completamente sin ropa dejaba ver su hermoso cuerpo al castaño que apenas podía respirar. El baile erótico lo tenia completamente hipnotizado. Su cuerpo reaccionaba fuertemente ante la gloriosa imagen que era el otro hombre. Sus pantalones se sentía incomodos su erección estaba poniéndolo incómodo. Quería levantarse y tomarlo entre sus brazos y hacerlo suyo, pero no podía moverse. Ese juego de seducción lo ponía en desventaja debía esperar a que Yami decidiera sacarlo de su miseria.

El ex-monarca se acercó a el y se sentó en su regazo. Podía sentir su dureza entre sus nalgas. Comenzó a moverse manera provocadora imitando el acto sexual. Moviéndose como si estuvieran ya unidos. Kaiba jadeaba al sentir el roce tan fuerte de su trasero contra su miembro, respiraba con dificultad. Yami alzo sus brazos y abrazándolo movió su cabeza para darle un beso en su quijada mientras seguía frotándose contra su amante. Las sensaciones eran muy fuertes, pero no era suficientes el necesitaba más.

_-Yami, deja de jugar-

Yami sonrió

-Yo decido cuando es suficiente-

Kaiba gruño irritado. Solo quería zafarse de sus ataduras para poder invadirle sus adentros. De verdad se estaba desesperando. Cuando Yami se canso de torturarlo se quito de encima y se hinco frente a él. Seto lo miro irritado, pero con curiosidad. El castaño solo podía ver como le desabrochaba el pantalón y le bajaba la cremallera con los dientes. Eso era tan sexy. Sintió alivio cuando su erección fue liberada de sus confinamientos Yami agarro el miembro semi erecto y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo. Gruñó un poco Yami sabia como tocarlo podía sentir como su pene cobraba vida bajo las caricias que el mas bajo le proporcionaba. Después de un rato Yami sonrió y con picardía le lamio la punta. Eso hizo que temblara. Comenzó a succionarlo de manera lasciva y metió mas de su falo en su boca. Lo metió profundo hasta que no quedo seña de él y comenzó a mover su cabeza tragando alrededor de su miembro. El tricolor sabia muy bien que hacer con su boca. Kaiba había perdido la concentración en lo único que podía enfocarse eran las sensaciones pecaminosas que su amante le proporcionaba. Una de las manos del más pequeño tocaba sus testículos para estimularlo aun más.

De repente Yami paro sus caricias y removió su boca de su falo. Kaiba abrió los ojos, los había cerrado sin darse cuenta. Y observo como su novio lubricaba su pene. Sin decir nada Yami agarro su pene y lo puso contra su entrada.

-Espera Yami no te he preparado-

Yami solo voltio a verlo con una mirada seductora y le dijo=Siempre estoy listo para ti= y sin mas introdujo el miembro erecto de Kaiba en su interior, no paró hasta que su cuerpo lo devoro por completo. El castaño solo había podido observar como su falo desaparecía poco a poco dentro de ese cuerpo tan sensual. Estar rodeado de él era increíble de verdad, le proporcionaba un gran placer estar tan unido con su amado. La verdad es que le gustaría ver la cara de Yami pero este le daba la espalda. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo por que comenzó a moverse. Penetrándose a si mismo con el pene de Kaiba. El mas alto solo tiro su cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose contra el respaldo de la silla. Sus gemidos se mezclaron. Yami seguía montándolo ferozmente. Cada estocada era deliciosa para el empresario. El tricolor lo tenía a su merced torturándolo con los movimientos que oscilaban entre lo suave y lo violento, siempre dejándolo deseoso de más. Se recostó sobre su pecho y siguió moviendo sus caderas. Su mente estaba en blanco solo podía pensar en las acciones del otro.

Yami gemía sin control. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo adentro de él a su castaño. De repente paro y se separo del mas alto. El tricolor se dio la vuelta y se sentó encima de su regazo. Procuro entonces alinear el pene del más alto con su entrada y lo volvió a introducir dentro suyo. Seto lo miro a los ojos. Sus ojos perfectos lo observaban, cuando estuvo completamente sentado el mas bajo beso al castaño fervientemente y dejo que sus deseos los envolvieran. Cuando empezó a moverse abrazó el cuello de su ojiazul y se lo besó. Yami reposo su rostro contra su cuello sintiéndose mas acalorado al respirar su aroma. Su amado ojiazul estaba a su merced. No podía hacer nada más que disfrutar del encuentro fogoso de sus cuerpos. Y eso lo hacia sentirse mas excitado. Sus movimientos comenzaron a entorpecerse volviéndose más bruscos y menos coordinados. Lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás Seto observaba como se perdía en el placer y sin poderse aguantar mordió el hombro del moreno fuertemente. Yami gimió ante la sensación. Seto succionaba lascivamente para marcarlo, cuando estuvo satisfecho siguió y mordió el cuello de su amante dándole el mismo trato y marcándolo de nuevo. Yami estaba cerca solo necesitaba un poco más entonces puso más empeño en sus movimientos que se hacían mas toscos a medida que el placer crecía. Seto sentía su orgasmo bastante cerca también. Solo unos cuantos momentos pasaron y Yami se vino con un grito lleno de lujuria. Temblaba un poco, pero siguió moviéndose hasta que pudo sentir el líquido caliente de Seto al venirse dentro de él. Seto ahogo un grito contra su piel cuando su orgasmo lo envolvió. Los dos jadeaban intensamente. Yami se movió un poco y lo beso dulcemente. Compartieron besos por un largo momento hasta que el tricolor se separó de el abruptamente y comenzó a desatarlo. Le sonrió y cuando estuvo libre osó hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Y entonces que te pareció?-

Seto lo miro de arriba abajo y rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió y lo agarro entre sus brazos y lo alzo para llevarlo hacia la cama que estaba en la habitación.

-Estuvo bien. Pero me gusta mas estar sin ataduras. Te voy a mostrar porque-

Y sin mas se le hecho encima. No salieron de la habitación durante toda la tarde.


End file.
